


Schlong-specialized Training

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2019 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Feminized Male, Implants, Mind Break, Shemale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: After Gudao had gotten himself feminized for his perversions, he starts spreading the love of tits and cock to all of his other servants. This time, it's Musashi's turn.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Miyamoto Musashi | Saber
Series: October Batch 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533488
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Schlong-specialized Training

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous. 
> 
> Sequel to Mommy's Pervert Prevention from the August batch.

Ever since Minamoto no Raikou dealt swiftly and firmly with the pervert that was her Master, Chaldea gradually changed. Ever slightly, but it certainly changed.  
  
Things were most apparent after the Master's transformation. From a flat-chested and rather spry young man with an erotic streak, he had now become something a little more open about his erotic fantasies. Namely, by way of altering his body to more closely match that of his 'mother'. Whether it was through the same kind of fashion that she used, or through the implants that now hung proudly from his chest, he was absolutely a changed young man.  
  
The same could be said for many of the Servants that were under his command. One by one, all of them started sporting a rather imposing protrusion from their crotches, something that became more and more apparent the more it happened to. Initially, it was only the lance-wielding King of Knights, but his spread continued further and further...  
  
Until he came to a certain twin-wielding samurai, who now sat upon his bed with a worried look in her eyes... and a throbbing 'blade' between her thighs, twitching every time the young man breathed on it. It felt like it was about to burst if he were to just sink his lips onto it, and that feeling of nearly cumming is one that he had forced her to endure for quite some time...  
  
"M-Master, this is a little..." Musashi started to protest, only to let out a cry as the young man with the fake tits started to brush those heavy orbs up against the side of the pink-haired Saber-class Servant's rod, causing a little precum to squirt out from the tip.  
  
Gudao smiled as he slowly ran a few fingers along the shaft of his newest shemale's rod, licking his lips and his cheeks to get a little of that clear goodness off them. "A little what, Musashi? Come now, you can't tell me that you don't enjoy this. I can see it on your face, you're loving every single second of this, you're just afraid to admit it."  
  
She averted her eyes, but his words hit their mark as her throbbing intensified. She wanted to cum, and she wanted to tell him that she was indeed enjoying it. But she couldn't. Her pride as a warrior wouldn't allow it. Her... well, her pride as a woman wouldn't allow it either. It had only been a few days since her specialized 'training' had started, and she could still remember her shock at the way her pussy had been so unceremoniously replaced with her now proud penis...  
  
Just thinking about that shaft violently erupting after it formed over the lips of her former vagina made her nearly cum again, but the magic that coursed through her body prevented even a single true drop from spilling out. She needed to get permission from the Master, lest she wanted to be stuck in an endless loop of nearly dry cumming only to find herself on the edge again and again...  
  
"Please, Master..." The pink-haired girl spoke up again, only for her speech to be interrupted as the big-breasted boy sandwiched his tits around her penis once more, squeezing those artificial orbs against it to try and push as much of that sealed-in cum out of it as possible. An act that would just drive more and more pleasure out of her, given the seal on her balls...  
  
Gudao's smile turned into a grin as the cries continued to pour out from Musashi's cute lips, especially as he pulled back his tits once more, climbing onto the bed to rub his own cute cock up against the shemale Servant's much more impressive member. "Please what, Musashi? You're going to have to speak up. And make sure you mean every word you say. I won't take weak words for anything, I want to make sure you know exactly what you are now. Just like Mommy taught me what I was."  
  
The tips of their rods practically kissed as the thoughts of what Raikou had done to the young man started flooding the Saber's mind. That's right. The more time they spent together, the more he looked like a girl, the more he acted as possessive as her... and the more his tits grew to match hers. It didn't take long before he practically looked like her to a tee, with the only exception being their hairstyles and the way they acted. No matter how sexy he got, he was still an open pervert at that point, especially as he played with her in the open...  
  
Musashi's balls gurgled and audibly churned as they started growing outward just a little. If she were to endure much more pleasure, she'd run the risk of bursting down below, that's how much cum she had managed to store after he had cast his little seal on her, and yet... The thought of blowing from refusing to admit that she had been turned into... into...  
  
"A freak, that's what you're thinking, isn't it Musashi?" Gudao whispered into his servant's ear as he continued to gyrate his hips back and forth, his heavy tits mocking the girl's honest pair as they bounced subtly, while their cocks continued to throb in a rhythm. "A freak with tits and a cock that could destroy anybody, just like your Master. That doesn't make you a freak, not at all." His grin widened as he continued to spin his little web of affectionate lies while whispering one last time into her ear...  
  
"It makes you pathetic for not giving in and enjoying yourself."  
  
'Pathetic'. The word ran through Musashi's mind more than she would've ever wanted it to. It consumed every single thought that she could ever hope to have, even before they developed any sort of complexity. She was forced to keep it in mind as her cock throbbed harder and stronger every time the word repeated in that clouded mind of hers.  
  
"Pathetic. That's what you are, Musashi. A pathetic excuse for a shemale, refusing to be proud of her cock."  
  
Her mind raced the more the young man insulted him, and eventually, it got to a point where she couldn't handle it any longer. Sweat ran down the otherwise cheerful and cheeky samurai's face as her cheeks grew red, her head rearing back as it felt like her cock was about to explode. That's when she uttered the magic words that Gudao had been waiting to hear for so long. The sign that her training was about to come to an abrupt and explosive end.  
  
"You're right! I'm a pathetic shemale! Let me cum and show you that I can be better, let me cum and use my cock like a good girl, please Master, PLEASE!"  
  
He had heard better confessions from the other Servants that he had trained, but this one was good enough. With a simple snap of his fingers, the seal was lifted on the pink-haired woman's balls and cock. Before the cum managed to rush out, Musashi heard one last message grace her ears.  
  
"Go on, then. Cum for your Master. Show me just how good you are at using that disgusting cock between your legs, make it your pride and joy, so you can show up everyone else and prove your supremacy."  
  
With her mind having been degraded through extensive conditioning and insulting, it was easy for the Saber-class Servant to see this strange double-ended insult as nothing but the highest praise. Which was exactly what she needed, the last push she needed to let it all out...  
  
And let it all out is exactly what she did. Before she had a chance to properly catch her breath, she could feel her hips forcing themselves skyward as the cum from the tip of her cock shot out like the water from a fountain, firing straight up into the ceiling as she tried to dig her fingers into the covers to try and keep some level of control...  
  
But it was pointless. Everything was flowing out, right then and there. Her pride as a warrior. Her restraint. Her modesty, everything that wasn't important for the perverted shemale that she had just wished to become was being fired off in a single burst, just like that. There was nothing left except pleasure inside of that curvy body of hers, as the cum rained down on her naked body...  
  
"Well, that was a very nice mess you made, dear Musashi. So, what now? What are you going to do now that you've set yourself free? Tell your dearest Master, I promise that I won't tell a single soul." Now that she had given in, he was free to tease her in any which way, especially as he casually stroked that wonderful shaft that was still throbbing wildly, most of her seed still stuck within it or her balls...  
  
Musashi slowly started winding down from that character-breaking orgasm... only for her to reach down and grab her cheeks, spreading them to reveal her untouched asshole, grinning ever slightly in the process. "Well... I wouldn't be a proper shemale if Master didn't break my ass in, now would I..?"  
  
It took her but a few moments to show how much she had embraced the same kind of thinking that all the other shemales had, bringing a real smile to Gudao's face. "Of course. You better not start passing out on me, this is going to be long and hard. Just like that disgusting cock of yours!"  
  
A single throb prefaced cries that would echo throughout the room for days to come, as another Servant was corrupted by their own cock...


End file.
